onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Worst Generation Navibox
Colour Scheme Anyone got any ideas? One-Winged Hawk 09:31, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Note: Anyone who says "Pink with Yellow Pohka Dots" is a dead man. One-Winged Hawk 09:32, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::How about something that somewhat says Super Nova, like this with Electric Violet (#8B00FF) for background and Electric Green (#00FF00).Mugiwara Franky 10:34, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::That'll do I think. :::I've never been good with colour schemes myself... Everythings grey or blue with me when I can't come up with a colour scheme.... One-Winged Hawk 17:30, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::To be honest,Angel,that hurst my eyes New Babylon 19:58, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: (Was trying to pretend it didn't... Because we always say that to MF... T_T) I guess you just have to be cruel to be kind. One-Winged Hawk 18:31, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :How about this with Violet (color wheel) (#7F00FF) for background and Bright Green (#66FF00). :Or this with Payne's grey (#40404F) for background and Electric Blue (#7DF9FF) that may say space. :Either than these I don't know what else might be suitable at the time.Mugiwara Franky 14:48, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::Ditto thoughts on the matter MF... The grey one looks dull, even if is "Burn your eyes out" the first one seems to be the most suitable one. I guess, we could use either of the last two as a temp. thing. Since we're on limited info right now, I guess its got to be something that screams "Supernova" or "Rookie". One-Winged Hawk 18:31, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :::Problem is the "flashy" text, which is a bit "luminous" New Babylon 21:45, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::::So what do you suggest would be an appropriate colorscheme that would represent these guys. The colors I choose were chosen given their name and nature. Real life Supernovas tend to be really bright and colorful that they stand out in the blackness of space. Likewise, these guys each have an aura that stands out amongst the common pirate rabble. Giving these guys a bright colorscheme would strain the eyes since most bright things do that, but what else could represent such bright candidates. I don't know what else myself but maybe if you can show what you have in mind that represents them well then I may change my mind. Here is a list of colors that may help you in your decision.Mugiwara Franky 04:16, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::::The first was fine. The burning effect though is due to the two colours being the same tone and brightness. Otherwise, due to lack of want of a better colour, I can't think of any that would suit them. I know you don't like the orginal NB, but it suits them for now. So I say stick with the orginal, until we get a little further on into the storyline with them and can make the decision to change them with confidence. One-Winged Hawk 07:51, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::::On the subject of burning eyes... The Grey one doesnt' hurt my eyes at least. Maybe, if not the orginal then at least that? One-Winged Hawk 07:52, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Renamed See super rookie talk. 22:17, April 26, 2013 (UTC)